Who's On Top
by Beeba
Summary: A random, almost-smut snippet. Maura has a surprise for Jane before bed one night. Pre-established Rizzles. Rated M to be safe, but this is junior smut. One-shot that will maybe receive a beginning should I wrestle it from my muse.


A/N: Oh hey look, random almost smut. This was intended to be the end of a longer one shot, but I couldn't seem to get the beginning to happen, and the end was like FUCK YOU WRITE ME RIGHT NOW, so I did, and here it is.

Rizzles, as always.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not miiiiine.

* * *

She sent Jane into the master bedroom ahead of her, muttering about getting something ready and changing something or other. Jane left her to it, entering the room and quickly stripping out of her work clothes and into a dark grey tank top, sans bra, and shorts. After she had deposited her blazer, button up, and slacks into the small closet space reserved just for her, she stood at the foot of the bed, gazing down at the royal purple duvet cover, her mind snagged on Maura's odd behavior that night.

For the past couple hours, it had almost seemed like Maura was keeping a secret, a kind of secret that just the thought of made the blonde's eyes twinkle and her lips tilt into the tiniest of smiles. Every time Jane caught her like this, Maura would quickly look away, like Jane had stumbled on something sacred. It was maddening, especially because the two women were usually extremely open with one another; this closeness and honesty had only grown exponentially since they had started dating a few weeks ago.

Jane thought that maybe it might have something to do with the fact that tonight would be the first night in a while that they would be spending in the same bed together; the last time had been a month or so before the start of their relationship.

As she stood contemplating her girlfriend (_a tiny thrill went through her when that term flashed in her head, because it was crazy and amazing that she could call her best friend that now),_ heels clicked behind her in the hallway. The tell tale sound stopped at the open doorway, signalling Maura's arrival.

When Jane turned around to greet her, she felt the wind knocked out of her lungs. Her mouth fell open, brown eyes widening before dragging along the doctor's form. Maura leaned against the door frame, right arm pressed against the wood, left hand perched against her hip, her entire essence screaming _sassy Maura_. The first thing Jane noticed was, in fact, _not_ what her girl friend was wearing (though she would get to that soon enough), but the way her golden curls spilled over her right shoulder, the left side of her silky neck on display, free from blonde obstruction. Then Jane's eyes found Maura's bare collar bones, then her breasts, lifted and hugged by a sexy-as-hell deep blue teddy, slippery satin glimmering in the low light of the master bedroom. The bodice was simple and form fitting, tightly following the curves of Maura's waist and hips, the bottom hem lined with a delicate, feminine black lace ruffle. The garter straps dangled against the top of each tanned and toned thigh, occasionally grazing the black lace thong the blonde wore. Maura had foregone the thigh highs, and Jane suspected it was because she knew how much the detective loved the smooth skin of Maura's legs, unhindered by nylons. And down those magnificent legs did Jane's eyes travel, her gaze so intense it was like a physical caress. The doctor's calves were showcased in all their glory by the 4-inch simple black stilettos that graced Maura's feet.

Jane gulped, then made a small, somewhat keening sound in the back of her throat, desperate to voice her approval, but unable to physically do so. Her eyes followed the same path back up Maura's body to meet the blonde's gaze; Hazel eyes were half lidded and sparkling, warmth and sex and affection aimed directly at Jane.

"What was that, Detective?" Maura asked, and it took Jane's brain a moment to realize that the smaller woman was referencing her strangled noise from a moment before.

Jane shook her head, her vocal chords still frozen in awe.

Maura pushed away from the door frame, slowly sauntering toward the brunette. Jane couldn't move, couldn't speak; she was under some kind of spell. The women spoke a thousand words in that silence, their eyes having learned a quiet language in the years they had known one another.

The ME stopped roughly 6 inches in front of the detective, close enough that Jane could smell her delicate perfume, but far enough that they weren't touching. Maura's right hand reached forward to gently finger the frayed edge of Jane's tank top, a smirk lifting the corner of her mouth.

"I've been thinking about you all day, Jane. Ever since you came into work wearing that green shirt," her eyes flicked to the closet, where the offending item hung, "I've been incredibly distracted. You know it's my favorite color on you..."

Maura's fingers drew slow circles against Jane's hip, her left hand lifting to mirror the actions on Jane's other side.

"And I know we had somewhat of an unspoken agreement to take things slowly, but..." The smaller woman stepped forward into Jane's space, her heels and Jane's lack of shoes evening their height difference, and brushed her lips against the brunette's ear. "I don't want to wait any longer to make love to you."

"Maura..." The name fell from Jane's lips on a sigh, almost a plea, though she couldn't say for what. For the patience not to ravish her best friend, maybe? For the strength not to pass out right then and there?

When Maura leaned back to look at Jane's face, she was grinning. And goddamn, it was the sexiest thing Jane had ever seen. The detective cupped Maura's face and kissed her slowly, letting her words pass from her mouth directly to the other woman's. Their bodies melded together, the move so natural that neither of them noticed.

Maura pulled back again, lifting her hand and pressing her palm to Jane's chest. "You should probably lie down," she murmured, as she pushed the taller woman onto her back on the bed. Jane's wide eyes watched in wonder as Maura stepped daintily out of her heels and then climbed onto the bed. She crawled, oh so very slowly, over Jane's body, her hips swaying, her hazel eyes glittering.

"Jesus fucking christ," Jane muttered. Maura was like a dream, her blonde curls framing her face and fluttering against her breasts. The blue tone of her teddy complimented the olive tone of her skin perfectly and Jane thought that she should have known Maura would have stunning taste in lingerie.

And then Maura was straddling her hips, and Jane was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to think straight for a long time. The other woman bent down to kiss her, though this time the kiss was more frenzied. Jane could tell that Maura was having a hard time keeping her passion in check, and she decided in that moment that she was going to spend all night testing the blonde's self control. Maura broke the kiss with a moan as Jane's palms cupped her hips, pulling her body down until they were pressed completely together, breasts to thighs. Maura nipped across Jane's jaw, down her neck to her collar bones, where she paused to tug Jane's tank top up over her head.

She gazed down at Jane's breasts, hunger evident in her eyes even as she unconsciously licked her lips. Jane's chest heaved a little with each shuddering breath and a blush began to rise on her cheekbones the longer Maura stared. The doctor's eyes snapped to Jane's as she bent her mouth towards an already hardened nipple, and she said with aroused amusement, "I think it should be clear by now which of us is the top."


End file.
